


Unholy Act

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder runs afoul of CSM and his cronies while on an assignment, then finds comfort from an unexpected source. Rape.





	Unholy Act

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Unholy Act by Nicole B.

From Sat Apr 05 13:06:25 1997  
Subject: New Story: 'Unholy Act' NC 17 (1/2) by Nicole B.  
From: 

Unholy Act  
by Nicole B.  


Please archive  
Please forward to ATXC  
No fourth season spoilers  
NC 17  
Mulder/Krycek Slash story Rape story  
Classification: SRA  
Summary: Mulder runs afoul of the Cancerman and his cronies while on an assignment, then finds comfort from an unexpected source.  
This is slash, folks. For the uninitiated, slash is fanfiction that has to do with same-sex pairings. Definitely NC 17. Minors turn back. Those of delicate sensibilities, go away.  
Comments always welcomed, flames always ignored.  
This is a rape story.This story takes place after the events of Ascension and One Breath, but before Anasazi.   
Disclaimer:Mulder, Krycek, Skinner, Luis Cardinal, Scully, and any other interesting character who may appear in this story is the property of Chris Carter, 10-13 Productions, and FOX television.No infringement intended, please don't sue, yadda yadda....

* * *

Unholy Act  
by Nicole B.

Mulder shifted the bag of groceries to his hip and fumbled his keys from his pocket, swearing under his breath as the packages he was clutching threatened to slip from his grasp to the floor.It was the end of another long, and from his perspective, mostly pointless day, at the end of another long and pointless week.He was exhausted, and looked forward to spending an evening alone, with nothing more challenging planned than engaging in a little solitary sex to the accompaniment of the new porn tape in one of the many packages he held.Sex of the solitary sort seemed to be the *only* sort he engaged in anymore, he thought ironically.

He was thinking about the case he and Scully were working on, that ofyoung children, all girls, all three years old, mysteriously disappearing from their beds in the middle of the night while their families slept.So far, all the girls had been returned after six days, with no memory of where they had been, who had taken them or what had been done to them.Mulder would be meeting Scully at their office early the next morning to review some of the case files, even though it was Saturday.Scullyhadn't been pleased, but finally capitulated.Mulder, as usual, was insistent.

Mulder finally got the right key into the lock and pushed the door open with a relieved sigh.As it swung inward he suddenly detected something, some slight movement from the corner of his eye, a faint sound perhaps, and suddenly he knew that someone with evil intentions was waiting for him.

He dropped his packages to the floor and reached for his gun, dodging away from the presence he sensed more than saw, but he was too slow, much too slow.A heavy blow crashed down onto his temple, stunning him.Brightly colored lights exploded behind his eyes, and he staggered.Another blow, and he was on his knees without knowing how he got there. One more blow, and he was flat on his face, consciousness spinning away from him like water swirling down a drain.

**************************************************

When he came back to himself, he was still face down on the floor, his arms wrenched behind his back and bound so tightly he thought his shoulders would break.He blinked rapidly, and shook his head, trying desperately to clear his muddled thoughts.Two pairs of rough hands grabbed him, and for the first time Mulder realized that there were two of them.He was rolled over, and found himself looking into a pair of contemptuous brown eyes.He looked quickly back and forth between the two men, from the small dark one with the brown eyes, to the tall, dark haired, blue eyed man, dressed incongruously in a neat blue pin striped suit.He looked like a successful young banker.Mulder didn't recognize either man, but the fact that they were not wearing any disguises and were making no attempt to conceal their identities terrified him.

He opened his mouth to ask the men what they wanted, knowing even before he could begin to utter the words how ridiculous the question was. The smaller man seized the opportunity to shove a piece of cloth roughly between his parted lips and into his mouth.

Mulder began to struggle, fighting to gain some sort of advantage, knowing it was hopeless, his eyes filling with tears of rage at his impotence.His assailants effortlessly quelled his attempts at self defense, shoving him back down to the floor and tying his ankles together.

When he was trussed like a turkey and utterly helpless, the men stepped back and surveyed their work.

"You're not a very good listener, Mr. Mulder," the smaller man said, his voice soft and dispassionate.Apparently he was the designated speaker.Mulder sensed the menace behind the specious gentleness of his voice, and shuddered uncontrollably.The voice held a faint Spanish accent, which fit the man's looks.He was wiry and dark, with a coldly expressionless face that made Mulder's skin crawl.He stared at the Hispanic man with trepidation, wondering ifhe would get out of this encounter alive, wondering stupidly why he hadn't listened to Skinner's constant warnings to just leave things alone, to stop constantly looking for trouble, wondering why he always had to be such a hard ass, why he couldn't just give up and follow the party line.He forced aside these thoughts born ofpanic and terror with a flash of anger.He wasn't a quitter, and no late night visit from the Cancerman's hired thugs would ever convince him to back down.

Mulder wondered suddenly if Scully would decide to come over, maybe make one of her infrequent unannounced late night visits, and incredibly he smiled around the gag thrust half down his throat at the thought of her riding to his rescue in the nick of time, like the cavalry.

A sudden kick to his ribs, and Mulder curled into a fetal ball, retching.Once again he began struggling, but several more swift kicks to his kidneys left him paralyzed with pain.He retched again, and his heart began to pound with the fear that he would vomit into the cloth in his mouth and choke to death.

After a time the beating stopped, and Mulder realized that the Hispanic man was the one beating him.The tall man in the blue suit just stood back and observed silently.So far, he'd hadn't uttered a word.Mulder took the opportunity provided by the respite in the battering to try to recover somewhat, gasping and wheezing, tears of agony pouring down his cheeks.

"You are a foolish man, Mr. Mulder.Always pressing for answers to questions you have no right to be asking," the Hispanic man said in his low, soft, dead voice."You were warned about questioning those matters which have nothing to do with you.You are a hard man to convince, Mr. Mulder.It seems you need persuasion......"and the Hispanic Man resumed his beating, pounding his leather clad fists into Mulder's face, his ribs, torturing him with blows, striking at him with the relentless and detached violence of a snake, never giving him a chance to recover his breath before striking at him again, until Mulder was reduced to sobbing helplessly against the gag in his mouth.

Suddenly the beating ended and the Hispanic man fell to his knees beside Mulder, thrusting his face within inches of Mulder's.Mulder could smell his sour body odor, could see the sweat shining on his skin and hear his harsh breathing.Fingers began to stroke his jawline, a touch grotesque in its mocking gentleness, shocking in its unexpectedness.Mulder closed his eyes, his body screaming in protest at the torment it had suffered, willing the experience to be just a nightmare he would soon waken from.

Mulder thought if he could only hang on just a bit longer, he might get out of this intact.The man had told him what he needed to be told, hadn't he? Mulder had taken his beating and survived, and now surely the men would leave.Wouldn't they?Mulder didn't *think* the Cancerman would have ordered him to be killed, he didn't think so, but maybe he was wrong, maybe the men *would* kill him, but if so, then Mulder wished they would do it, just do it and get it over with, anything as long as the small dark man stopped stroking Mulder's skin that way, stopped blowing his fetid breath in Mulder's face....

Mulder gasped sharply when he felt the fingers leave his face and began to fumble at his belt. The Hispanic Man was breathing harshly, gasping and panting as he clutched at Mulder'szipper.

Mulder felt his tenuous hold on his emotions start to slip, and terror began to overwhelm him.No, not this, he thought.Anything but this....He fought ferociously, kicking out with his boundlegs, the movements sending spirals of anguish through his abused body. The Hispanic Man paused only long enough to crash the butt of his gun against Mulder's temple, and he felt awareness begin to slip away.Yes,Mulder thought dimly, yes, unawareness in this case would be a good thing, unawareness was more than welcome......

Dimly he heard a voice in the background.The tall man was speaking for the first time.

"What the hell are you doing?"he demanded, his voice amazingly seeming to be filled without outrage."What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!?"

"Shut up," the Hispanic man hissed.He continued to paw at Mulder's trousers, roughly yanking down the zipper.

"The boss didn't say anything about this, man." The blue suited man said.His voice was filled with disgust."This is too much, man. You don't need to do this.We've accomplished what we came for, now let's get the hell out of here."

"I'm not ready to go now." the Hispanic man hissed."If you don't want to stay, then go.Go wait in the car.This won't take long." He laughed harshly.

Mulder prayed against reason that the blue suited man was going to help him, he obviously objected to what the Hispanic man was planning to do, maybe he would stop him....but then Mulder heard footsteps and the front door of his apartment closing, and he realized that he was completely alone with his nightmare.

********************************************************

The third member of the assault team sat quietly in the car, a sullen and dark young man, wearing a leather jacket and gloves.He seethed with quiet fury, enraged that he had been denied the opportunity to accompany his usual partners into Mulder's apartment.He could only guess at the reason why he had been refused the opportunity to participate fully in this particular mission, but he figured that the Cancerman and his cronies didn't want him coming into contact with Mulder again.At least, not just yet.He wondered what they were saving him for, where he would be forced to turn up next when Mulder least expected to see him.

Alex Krycek heaved a heavy sigh.Luis had driven the car over here tonight.Krycek rarely got to drive, he wasn't sure why.Even when he and Mulder had been partners, he'd rarely gotten to drive.No one seemed to trust him behind the wheel, and he wasn't sure why.He knew he was a good driver.It was unfair, really..... he shook his head, knowing his thoughts were rambling.He started with surprise and automatically reached for his weapon at the sound of the car's driver side door being yanked open.

Krycek relaxed a bit when he saw that it was only his tall companion. He looked around."Where's Luis?"

"Still up there," the man in the blue suit replied tersely.

"Why?Was there a problem?"Krycek could feel his anxiety rising. Something was wrong.

"Yeah, there's a problem, man.Nobody ever told me that Luis was a fuckin' faggot."He snorted with disgust.

"What are you talking about?'

"He's up there now..... fucking that guy," the tall man spit the words out distastefully."I swear to God, I never knew that about him.I'd have never trusted....."the rest of his sentence was cut off when Krycek brought the barrel of his semi-automatic weapon crashing down on the back of his head.He slumped over in the seat, unconscious.

As quickly as he dared, Krycek got out of the car and begin making his way up to Mulder's apartment.He longed to run, pound wildly along the sidewalk and into the building, up the stairs, he didn't have time to wait for the elevator, but he dared not do anything which would draw unwanted attention.As he made his way up to apt #42, his thoughts whirled wildly."Let it be okay," he prayed. "Let it be okay, let me be in time, let it be okay...." the thoughts were like a mantra, keeping panic away.

And then he was at the door to Mulder's apartment, pushing it open and stepping inside.He got there just in time to hear theHispanic man saying something to Mulder."You should learn to listen better, Mr. Mulder," the man was saying tauntingly."You listen, like a good boy, and you do what you are told, and the bad things don't happen to you, you know?" 

Krycek could see Mulder lying on the floor, bound and gagged, his trousers bunched aroundhis ankles.He wasn't making a sound. Krycek heard his already pounding blood begin to roar dully in his ears."What the hell is going on?" he demanded stupidly.

Cardinal whirled, surprised."What the hell are you doin' up here, man?You were supposed to stay in the car."

"I asked you a question, Luis.What did you do?"

Cardinal laughed harshly."I handled him, man.I handled him good. Hey, I couldn't help myself.You used to work with him, man.You've read his file, you know what he looks like, you know he's gay.You know he's a real nice piece of ass, don't you?Did you ever find out how nice first hand?"Cardinal laughed again."Hey, man, I didn't do anything wrong.The boss only cared that we put him out of commission, so I put him out of commission.He won't be dating anyone any time soon."

Krycek felt his rage well up in his belly, felt his head filling with red fire.He felt nauseated, and was truly afraid for a moment that he was going to vomit.He gulped several times, forcing the bile down. A blood red haze was filling his vision, blinding him to all but his rage.He closedthe gap between himself and Cardinal in a space of a second with animal-like quickness and grace. 

Before Cardinal could react, Krycek grabbed his shoulders and drove one knee hard into his crotch.As Cardinal doubled over in pain, Krycek slammed the knee into his face.He shoved Cardinal hard, and the man staggered back.Though gouting blood from his broken nose, he managed to gasp, "I hope you know, Krycek, you've just fucked yourself good."

Krycek hesitated only a moment.He knew that what he was about to do would mean the end of his career, such as it was, with the Cancerman's outfit.From this moment on he would be on the run, alone and constantly watching his back, but he didn't care.This animal had hurt the only person he had ever cared about, the only person he ever had allowed himself to love, the person he'd been forced to abandon, and now this mindless beast would pay for what he'd done, would pay for everything Krycek had lost.Krycek pulled his weapon from the holster at the small of his back and pointed it at Cardinal's face.The Hispanic Man's eyes widened, then narrowed in hatred.

"See you in Hell, Luis," Krycek said, and shot Luis Cardinal right between the eyes, watching as a small dark hole appeared on his forehead.The silenced gun made little sound. <There's so little blood,> Krycek thought calmly.<I'd have thought there would be more....>He watched with grim satisfaction as the Hispanic man fell to the carpet with a light thump, watched as the light of life faded from his eyes, leaving behind only a corpse with a very surprised look on its face.

Krycek made his way swiftly over to Mulder's side.He'd thought from the lack of sound or movement, Mulder might have been unconscious.He was surprised to see that his eyes were open, and looking right into Krycek's own with full awareness of what was going on around him.

Krycek gently pulled the cloth from Mulder's mouth."Mulder, just lie still, I'm going to call for help.You're going to be fine, just hang on."

"Why?"Mulder's voice was raspy, and the sound of it wounded Krycek to the core.He didn't know what Mulder was asking; why was Krycek helping him now, why had he shot Cardinal, why was he here with these men in the first place.He didn't know, and at the moment, it really didn't matter.

Krycek dragged the afghan off Mulder's couch and draped it over him, then reached into Mulder's pocket and pulled out his phone to punch in 911.He tried to put out of his mind the sight of his former partner lying trussed and helpless on the floor, his pants crumpled at his ankles, his pale buttocks smeared with blood. 

When the 911 operator answered, Krycek said urgently, "Send help! Please, we've had an accident here, send an ambulance right away!" He reeled off Mulder's address twice, then hung up before the dispatcher could ask his name.Rising quickly, he strode to where Cardinal's body lay on the floor, and with easy strength he picked up the smaller man and threw him over his shoulder.He turned to Mulder, as if to say something, but then seemed to think better of it. Then he was gone.

The minutes seemed to stretch on endlessly.Mulder struggled to free himself, without success.His bonds were too tight, and he was too wounded.Finally, just as he heard the faint wail of distant sirens, he lapsed into full unconsciousness.

*********************************************************

"Sir, it's Scully.I've just received a call from the police.Agent Mulder has been attacked in his apartment.He's at Georgetown Memorial.I'll meet you there."

"What's his condition, Agent Scully?" Skinner asked.

"It seems that he's going to survive, Sir.The officer said any further information will have to wait until we get to the hospital."

***********************************************************

The man with the cigarette leaned back in his chair and rocked gently, making the leather squeak softly.

"What is Agent Mulder's current condition?"

"He's been taken to Georgetown Memorial.The nurse I spoke to said he's currently listed in serious but stable condition."

Cigarette smoke in the air."Excellent.It is imperative that this mission succeed.Our objective for these young girls must continue to be implemented as projected.Now, what about the whereabouts of your erstwhile partner Mr. Krycek?"

"Unknown, Sir.But he won't get away."The tall man, still wearing his blue suit, narrowed his icy blue eyes.He'd awakened in the car several blocks from Mulder's apartment with a massive headache and the dead body of his partner in the back seat. He was not a happy man."We have two teams out looking for him, Sir.We'll find him." 

Soft exhalation."I expect no less.You can go now, I'll be in contact."

******************************************************

"How's he doing?" Skinner asked.

Scully looked around at the sound of her superior officer's voice. "Unknown at this time, Sir.I'm still waiting for the doctor."

"Mr. Skinner?"Skinner and Scully turned to see a very serious looking young man in blue surgical scrubs looking at them.<He doesn't look old enough to be a doctor> Scully thought idiotically, forgetting for a moment that neither did she.Her heart was pounding with anxiety, and she placed one hand firmly on her chest, over her heart, in an effort to calm herself.She wished she could show the kind of equanimity that Skinner projected, though she knew it was only a front.He was as concerned as she.

"I'm Skinner.This is Special Agent Scully, Agent Mulder's partner."

The doctor nodded politely and began speaking without preamble. "Dr. Walt Willis.Agent Mulder is stable at this time, but his condition is serious.He has suffered a very cruel and methodical beating, but he will recover."The doctor hesitated, and removed his wire framed glasses.He rubbed the reddened bridge of his nose and sighed."There is something else, however.Agent Mulder was raped. There are clear signs of sexual assault."

Scully felt as though all the air in the room had been sucked away, and she was trying to breathe in a vacuum.The floor tilted slowly, and she watched it, fascinated.She thought that perhaps she was going to faint.

"Agent Scully, are you all right?"Skinner's firm and businesslike voice brought her back.She realized that he was gripping her arm, and the doctor was looking at her with undisguised concern.

"I'm fine, Sir."She drew a deep breath and straightened her shoulders with an effort."Fine, I'm fine now."She looked at Skinner and saw that the news had hit him very hard as well, he was very pale beneath his usual dark tan.Scully patted the hand still gripping her arm comfortingly.Skinner cleared histhroat.

"Has he said anything yet, given you a description?"

"He hasn't been able to tell us too much, Mr. Skinner.He has told us there were two assailants, one a Hispanic man in his forties, the other a Caucasian man in his thirties, but hasn't been able to give us a detailed description of either man as yet."

"What is the nature...... how is he.... will he be......" Skinner faltered, and pressed his lips together in a grim line, wincing painfully.He could not bring himself to ask.

"There is every reason to believe that Agent Mulder will make a full recovery, Mr. Skinner, Ms. Scully. A full physical recovery.Of course, a rape kit has been performed and blood has been taken from him so that he can be tested for infections."

"May I see his chart?I'm a medical doctor,"Scully said.

"Of course."Dr. Willis handed it over."Just leave it at the nurse's desk when you're finished."He shook hands with both of them and with an admonition to call him if they needed anything at all, strode off down the hospital corridor.

Scully leaned against the wall, suddenly exhausted, and began flipping though Mulder's chart.She felt very old, and very jaded. Skinner stood silently next to her, waiting.Neither of them said a word.Finally Scully cleared her throat."You know, Sir, while I was waiting for you and the doctor to arrive, I was thinking about Agent Mulder's attack.It was my original belief that this attack was a profession hit, Sir."

"And now you've reconsidered that opinion?"

"Well, I'm not sure.From reading Agent Mulder's chart, it's obvious that the beating he suffered was designed to produce injuries with a maximum potential for pain and temporary disability, without any lasting effects.It would seem that someone wanted to put Agent Mulder out of commission for a time, without incapacitating him permanently."

 "But......?"

"But sexual assault really doesn't fit the profile of a professional hit. It is my opinion, however, that these assailants were sent by a person or persons unknown to do a job, but then one of them was...... carried away by a violent impulse to commit a sexual crime."

"I'm assigning a guard to Agent Mulder, Scully.I'm also assigning four agents to his case.I'd like for youto consult with them in their search for this perp, give them whatever information or help they might need.You'll keep me informed."

"Of course, Sir."

Skinner wheeled abruptly and strode away, seemingly unable to get away fast enough.

******************************************************

The hospital released Mulder after a week.He wanted to go home, but Scully convinced him to come and stay with her for a while.She didn't think he was ready to face going back to the place where his violation had taken place, and in fact she planned to try to convince him to move as soon as he was feeling stronger.

For the first week after his release from the hospital, Scully stayed home with him, bringing him soup and magazines and ginger ale, playing cards with him and watching monster movies on the sci fi channel.At the beginning of the second week, he convinced her that he had to go home, and she had to return to work.

Mulder knew she was only doing what she was doing out of concern, but he couldn't sack out on her couch forever.And though he would never have told her, her constant presence was starting to wear on his nerves. He needed some time alone to think, to think about why his enemy, the man who helped abduct Scully and who was obviously working with the two men who broke into his apartment and attacked him, would then arrive suddenly and shoot one of them. He simply couldn't understand, and he knew he could never rest until he made sense of the senseless. 

Gradually, he healed.Physically, at least.After two weeks recovering at home, he returned to work.Scully treated him the same as always, for which he was enormously grateful.He tried to avoid his other, well meaning co-workers, the ones who tried awkwardly to give him their sympathy at his attack.He much preferred the ones who avoided *him*, because they didn't know what to say to him.After a week back at work, he was left mostly, blessedly alone.

One night a month after the attack, he was asleep on his own familiar couch when he heard the footsteps on the polished wooden floors.He came awake with a start, wondering wildly if it could be Scully, but he knew it wasn't.He knew these soft steps were not hers, these footfalls belonged to a man.

Mulder sat up suddenly, clutching the afghan that covered him, his heart pounding wildly.The figure across from him froze in its tracks, and for a moment they just stared at each other.

Mulder spoke first."Krycek!I never expectedto see you again." He struggled to rise from the couch."What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you.I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Mulder stared at him."Why do you care about how I'm doing?"

Krycek crossed the floor to stand in front of Mulder, trying not to show how it hurt him when the other man flinched slightly at his approach."Please believe me, Mulder, I didn't come here to hurt you. It has never been my intention to do anything to hurt you.I.... I've always cared about what happens to you."

Mulder glared at him bitterly."You care about me.That's why you gained my trust and then betrayed me, right?You care, so you gave Scully to them, led Duane Barry to her, let him sacrifice her.Then you killed him so he couldn't tell what he knew."

"I didn't kill Duane Barry, Mulder.And I didn't know what they had planned for Scully, I swear.I didn't know that she would be taken like that."

"I see.So you're saying ignorance really is bliss, Krycek?As long as you don't know what's going on, you're excused from responsibility, is that right?Well, of course.I understand.You didn't know. That excuses your betrayal of your oath to the bureau, your betrayal of the trustplaced in you..... your betrayal of *my* trust in you!" 

Krycek sat down beside Mulder on the couch."I never meant to betray you, Mulder, I swear.I never meant to hurt you at all."He sighed deeply, and Mulder took a close look at him for the first time.He looked ragged and weary and frightened.He looked like a man on the run.

"Where have you been, Krycek?"

"Here and there,"Krycek smiled ironically."After the....after I killed Luis, I left town.I've been staying with some....friends.But it was time to move on.Cancerman was getting too close, and I couldn't let them endanger themselves any longer by sheltering me. So I'm going to leave the country, tonight.I just, I had..... I guess I wanted to see you one last time before I left, see with my own eyes that you are okay."

Mulder stared at him in disbelief.He shookhis head at the absurdity of it, realizing the insanity of hearing these things from a man he had sworn to kill on sight.

"I still don't understand *why* you're here, Krycek.Why do you care how I am?"he asked again.

Krycek dropped his gaze to the floor."I have something to tell you, Mulder.Something I think you need to know. Are you aware that the man you call Cancerman and his cronies know that you are gay?"

Mulder drew in a sharp breath."No...." he whispered."No, you're lying, Krycek.I mean, I'm not gay, they couldn't know it, because it isn't true."

"Don't bother denying it to me, Mulder.I know it's true, and so do they."

"If that's true, why hasn't Cancerman ever tried to use it against me? He'd never pass up the opportunity to use information like that to discredit me."

"He's never used it because you've always been too discreet, Mulder. You are too careful.He's tried to set you up before, to get ammunition to use against you, but you never fell for it."Krycek took a deep breath."Why do you think they assigned me to be your partner?"

Mulder stared at him."What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Cancerman had me assigned me to you to seduce you and discredit you, Mulder.I was supposed to get in your pants, set you up to be videotaped having sex with me, so that he would have something to use against you.But then things started to spiral out of control. Duane Barry came along and took those people hostage, and from that point on, the plan changed.Cancerman decided that he'd found a better way to get to you, by abducting your partner.He thought that you would associate Scully's disappearance with your sister's, and break down.He's always thought you were mentally unstable, and would crack under enough pressure.But I swear, Mulder, I didn't know what he was planning to do with Scully until it was too late. He never told me more than he thought I absolutely had to know. I'm just a grunt, Mulder, I'm not in the loop."

"But you kept working for him.Even after you found out what he was doing, you still kept working for him.Why?"

"What choice did I have?After Duane Barry died, Cancerman knew he could never risk letting me take that lie detector test.He pulled me off my assignment to you, and once I was out of the FBI, I was tied to him.He would never have let me go.I was just trying to survive, Mulder.I'm still just trying to survive."

Mulder looked at him hard."Soyou are on the run from your friends now, right?They're a little pissed off that you killed your partner, actually the wrong partner, I guess, and now they want to kill you," he smiled grimly, though the thought actually gave him no pleasure. Then his eyes narrowed."Your slimy black ops buddies, with all their many resources, have been looking for you for the past month, and they haven't been able to find you?That's a little hard to believe, Krycek."

Krycek smiled ironically."Not hard at all, Mulder.A rat can always find a place to hide.And you're right, they are pissed, as you say, and they definitely want to kill me, but the plan was never to kill *you*, Mulder.And the plan certainly was not to..... hurt you like Luis did.He was always a loose cannon, screwing up, making mistakes..... I tried to tell them all something like this was eventually going to happen, but they wouldn't listen to me.Like I said, I'm just a nobody in this operation."

Mulder stared at him."Why?" he asked, and Krycek shuddered, remembering that that was exactly what Mulder had said to him that night, the only word he'd spoken."Why would you do such a thing, kill your associate?You must have known what the ramifications would be."

Krycek stood and began pacing."I knew, Mulder.I knew all too well, believe me.But I couldn't bear the idea of what he'd done to you. The son of a bitch was boasting about it, and he would have continued to do it.I couldn't let him get away with it, hurting you and *bragging* about it.I knew that he'd never be punished by the law for what he did, Cancerman is too powerful.The police would never had found Luis, he'dhave been protected.I had to take care of him myself."

"Krycek, you still haven't answered my question.*Why* do you care? Why do you care how I feel, why do you care if he bragged about what he did to me?"

"Because I love you, Mulder," Krycek said simply, finally."I always have.That's why Cancerman assigned me to you.He knew you were gay, he knew I am too, and he knew I cared about you, that I'd been wanting to meet you since I was in the academy.He thought that if I was your partner, I could play the hero worshipping role to the hilt, earn your trust, and make you fall for me.He didn't count on me falling in love with you, though.He didn't, and neither did I. Even before Duane Barry, I'd already decided I wasn't going to do what he'd told me to do, set you up.I just couldn't.I couldn't hurt you like that."

He stopped pacing and moved again to sit beside Mulder on the couch. Mulder was stunned into silence.He couldn't believe what he was hearing, the things this man was telling him couldn't possibly be true.He'd sensed when they were working together that perhaps Krycek was gay, and in fact had begun to consider acting on the belief.He had been attracted to Krycek, he really didn't want to think about exactly *how* strongly attracted he had been.He'd been just beginning to really trust Krycek, just begun to think that maybe he could make a move, make sure of his partner's attitudes about male/male relationships, when he'd disappeared.Events had proved Mulder right for not being too quick to trust Krycek, at that time. But what about now?

But Krycek seemed sincere.Mulder couldn't deny that the man had the haunted look of a pursued animal, he reeked of fear and had the haggard look of someone who hadn't had a night's sleep without having one eye open for quite some time.

And even more than that, he couldn't deny what Krycek had done for him that night.At first he'd felt rage that Krycek had killed Cardinal, denying Mulder the chance for his own vengeance, but he'd come to realize that what Krycek had said was true, Cardinal was too well protected.Mulder would never have had the chance to kill him himself.

Mulder was in a quandary.He didn't know what he wanted.Yes, he did.... he wanted comfort.He wanted reassurance.He wanted someone who cared about him to hold him, and tell him that everything was going to be okay, just as Krycek reassured him that night, before calling 911.He shook his head in amazement.Was Krycek what he wanted?That couldn't be, it was too crazy.He hated Krycek... didn't he? The aching pain in his heart was becoming to much to bear.

Krycek sat beside him quietly, looking into Mulder's face with a faraway, wistful look in his eyes.Hesitantly he raised his hand and touched his fingertip to Mulder's cheek, trailing it down, following the curve of Mulder's strong jawline, feeling the roughness of beard stubble.He drew his finger up to his mouth, that mouth he'd yearned to kiss for so long, feeling the soft and pliant flesh of that pouting lower lip."Mulder..... I'm leaving, tonight.One way or another, you'll never have to see me again.Most likely, pretty soon no one will be seeing me, ever again.I can't run forever.I'm so tired..... it's just a matter of time before they catch up with me, and I'm prepared for that.But I just couldn't leave without seeing you, without doing this....."

Slowly, giving Mulder ample time to stop him if he so desired, he leaned forward and kissed Mulder, full on the mouth, sealing his lips over the other man's, gently cupping his face as he held him there, as they both held their breath.Krycek expected Mulder to push him away, and was more than astonished when he did not. He did not expect Mulder's mouth to open under his, nor did he expect him to allow Krycek to begin a slow, gentle, gratifying exploration ofhis mouth.Krycek slowly moved his arms around Mulder's firm body, wincing a bit when he realized that Mulder, whose lithe body scarcely had an ounce to spare, had lost weight.He hugged him gently, then released his hold.

Krycek broke the kiss and rested his head on Mulder's shoulder."I'm going to miss you, Mulder," he said simply.He tried to rise from the couch, but Mulder pulled him back down.

"Where are you going, Krycek?"he asked, his voice husky.

Krycek was at a momentary loss for words."I'm, I have to go now, Mulder.I got what I came for, assurance that you really are going to be all right, and, well, call it one last kiss, for old times sake." He smiled sadly.

"Who says that has to be the last kiss?" Mulder asked, and Krycek caught his breath, staring into those startling hazel eyes, the pupils now expanded to take over the iris, dilated with desire.

Mulder put his hand at the back of Krycek's head and urged him forward, reclaiming his mouth with a desperate hunger that surprised them both.Krycek urged Mulder closer, and they clung to each other almost frantically.

Krycek slid his hands up and down Mulder's ribs, down to his waist where he slipped his hand underneath Mulder's tee shirt to feel soft warm skin beneath the cotton.Mulder convulsed, as if the very touch ofKrycek's fingertips sent electricity coursing through him. 

Krycek began gently tugging at Mulder's tee shirt, urging it off of him.Mulder cooperated sluggishly, his movements almost dreamy. Krycek felt a momentary stab of foreboding, wondering if what he was doing could be harmful to Mulder's recovery, but he didn't think he could stop.Mulder wasn't resisting, and Krycek had no intentions of hurting him.

Krycek pulled the shirt up and over Mulder's head and tossed it onto the floor. He pulled Mulder toward him again for another kiss, tasting his lips, his mouth.....At first the kiss was delicate, slow and sensuous.As their passion rose he pulled at Mulder's lips, nibbling and sucking them, finally biting them gently. Mulder timorously put his arms around Krycek, trembling violently as he clung to the man. Krycek held him tightly, stroking his back and whispering nonsense in his ear. 

Gradually Mulder calmed, and Krycek continued his seduction of his former partner, moving his mouth down Mulder's chest and latching onto a hard, brown nipple, suckling gently.Mulder's hands slipped beneath Krycek's shirt to caress his warm skin, then moving them upwards, tentatively exploring Krycek's nipples before rending the shirt open and tossing it away.They kissed hungrily, as Mulder continued to push Krycek back against the couch cushions, moving against him so that both their bodies slid slowly down to lie on the couch, with Mulder on top of Krycek, still kissing. Mulder was using his tongue like a weapon, thrusting it into Krycek's mouth and playing with his tongue like it was some particularly clever and amusing toy.Krycek's erection was screaming for attention.He was acutely aware of sensation oftheir bodies grinding together, their bare sweaty chests sliding against each other, their erections rasping against each other through their jeans.

Mulder reached underneath himself to unzip his jeans and push them down,along with his boxers.He slowly unbuckled Krycek's belt and unbuttoned his jeans, slowly drawing them down over Krycek's narrow hips.He wore no underwear.Mulder lay back down atop Krycek, and together they used their feet to push their jeans the rest of the way off and onto the floor.Mulder ran his hands over the body of the man beneath him, his lover, his enemy.Down the muscular body, down the smooth hairless chest, the softly rounded tummy, the line of feathery dark hair arrowing to Krycek's groin. 

Mulder sat up, straddling Krycek's knees.He leaned forward, trailing his tongue up the inside of Krycek's thigh until it reached the base of Krycek's erection, where Mulder nuzzled the fine fuzzy hair covering Krycek's balls.Mulder began gently fondling Krycek's cock, running his fingers languidly up and down the swollen shaft.Slowly he ran his tongue up the shaft of Krycek's cock, placing his lips around the head, first stroking it with his tongue, then swirling his tongue around the head, lapping at it like an ice cream cone, all the while still gripping the shaft with his hand.Lying underneath him, Krycek realized that Mulder had cleanly taken complete control of the situation, but Krycek was perfectly happy to let him keep it.

Mulder licked the tender underside of Krycek's cock just behind the crown, pulling the cock deeper into his mouth, and applying his tongue with more ardor.Krycek was beginning to make sounds, soft keening sounds at first that quickly grew in urgency and volume and made Mulder squirm with excitement.Mulder continued to stroke Krycek's blazing hot, rigid member, encircling it with his fist and firmly stroking the entire length.

Krycek whimpered piteously, and pushed his hips upward, thrusting desperately into Mulder's hand.He uttered a long, agonized moan. "Please," he whispered."Suck me, Mulder, please finish me."No sooner had he asked than he was engulfed in wet heat, with Mulder's talented lips squeezing the bittersweet drops of precum from his manhood.Krycek thrust forward, keening, hisfists gripping the afghan that Mulder had been using as a cover, his toes curling, his head thrown back, eyes rolled into the back of his head.Mulder's strong fingers and his shameless tongue had driven him to the point of no return.The keening turned to a harsh groan, and Krycek's body stiffened, his cock swelled in Mulder's mouth, and he spilled his seed into his lover's mouth with a choking cry. 

Mulder continued to milk the twitching, softening organ until Krycek squirmed away, he'd had enough.Mulder was eager for his own release, and stretched out to lay his body over Krycek's.He reclaimed Krycek's mouth, kissing him urgently as he ground his erection into Krycek's naked hip. 

Krycek slid his hands down Mulder's spine, stroking and caressing him lovingly and encouragingly.Mulder thrust against him wildly, his hard shaft sliding up and down Krycek's abdomen, prodding him insistently, rubbing against his sweat slicked skin, writhing against him.Krycek hung on for dear life while Mulder took him on the ride of a lifetime, feeling him bucking wildly against him, hips grinding against hips, thrusting his rock hard cock against Krycek's belly until he heard Mulder's cry, and felt the thick hot liquid spurt out to cover his stomach and he knew Mulder had come.

For a long moment they just lay there, clasped tightly in each other's arms.Krycek dimly became aware that Mulder was crying.At some point the wall of psychological self defense he'd built had come crashing down.He was ashamed, and tried to hide the tears from Krycek, but Krycek wouldn't permit his deceit.He caught Mulder under the chin and forced him to look into his eyes. 

"Tell me what I can do," he said simply.

"Nothing."Mulder laughed harshly."Nothing, Krycek.I guess you've done enough."Mulder didn't see the look of pain that crossed Krycek's face.

"Well, then, if you don't need me, I'd better be going.Don't like to stay in any one place too long, you know.They'll be looking."

"Don't go," Mulder blurted, surprising both of them.

"They'll be looking for me, Mulder.Staying here will put you in danger."

Mulder rose from the couch."Then we won't stay here.We'll leave, go to a hotel somewhere until we figure out what to do."

"Mulder, I think I've missed something here.What are you saying? You want us to run away together?"Krycek actually laughed, the idea was ridiculous.

"Not permanently, no.But until we can find some way to protect you from Cancerman, get you back into civilian life where you'll be safe, then we have to stay on the move, while we figure out which course to take.I have a stake in this, Krycek.I was beaten on orders from above.Someone didn't want me digging too deeply into something sensitive, and I think I know what it is.It must have something to do with the abducted baby girls, and I'm going to find out what.Grab those files there and my laptop.I'm going to pack a few things, and then we're out of here."

Fifteen minutes later, two FBI agents, former and current, armed and determined and even a bit dangerous, were speeding down the Interstate to find a non descript motel in a neighboring state, where they could hopefully ditch the MIB's on their tails long enough to figure out how to keep Krycek alive in the long run, and how to punish the man most responsible for Mulder's rape.

THE END????

to be continued..........

comments to:  



End file.
